Back to the Past
by BritBrat778899
Summary: A hooded person comes to the titans asking for there help. Warp, the time traveling idiot  stole something that she wants back and wants them to get it, but the whole plan backfires and they get sent to the time of Shakesphere.
1. The hooded person

This is my second actual story, but my third thing on Fan fiction. No Flames. This is a chapter that probably does not make since with the summary and title but we are getting there. If you read my friend Starteller794's story then you will kind of understand the thing about the keeper and the tons of Ravens thing, and all that stuff originated from her. But this is a different keeper then in her story, and if you have no clue what I'm talking about I am sure you will catch on to the keeper thing but probably not the many Ravens thing. Which I am not going to try to explain cause I will completely loose you. I will just say between Starteller and me (mostly Starteller" there is over 30 different versions of Raven all different in there own ways. I do not own Teen Titans, but i do own this Keeper.

Chapter 1

"BB throws it over here!" Robin yelled to his partner. The titans were all playing volleyball on there roof. They had had a long day of chasing down Slade and now were trying to relax. Cyborg and Starfire were the other team.

Raven was off to the side reading. She had just gotten a new book. It was about the time of Shakespeare and how dramatic there lives were. Tons of blood and tons of romance. It wasn't her normal reading but she thought for some odd reason she might want to read it, and anything beat playing volleyball.

She looked up from her book. The sun was starting to set and the sky looked to be on fire with a range of magnificent colors. It was quiet, almost a scary quiet. A silence that occurs before something big. The sky was mostly empty, no planes, and hardly any birds.

She could see one outline of a bird. It looked like a bird of prey. It slowly got bigger. It looked to be flying straight toward the tower. She saw it turn and went back to her book.

"Beast boy that was cheating!" she heard from Starfire along with many other random blurt outs. She quickly felt a rush of wind from above her and the sound of wings. She quickly looked up but saw nothing. After assuming it must have just been a pigeon she went back to her book.

Starfire looked at her partner. Behind him was a beautiful sunset. It had reminded her of the many times she sat up here with Robin and watched the sunset. She felt a breeze from behind her; she gasped and quickly turned towards the startling movement. Nothing was there except for Raven who was focusing on her book. Cyborg saw her turn and looked at her. "What's wrong Star?"

"I just thought I felt something behind me," she said with a puzzled look still looking behind her.

"I bet it was nothing Star, lets just play," Cyborg said trying to reassure her. She nodded and turned back to the game.

Robin had seen Starfire but had not seen anything go by her. He wondered why all of a sudden she freaked out. He bumped the ball up in the air so Beast Boy could spike it over. He saw something out of the corner of his eye on his right side. He then felt a random burst of wind and the sound of an airborne object.

"Did anyone else feel a breeze?" Robin asked. Looking around at his teammates.

"I didn't feel anything," Beast Boy replied.

"Neither did I," Cyborg looking at Robin in confusion.

"Friend Robin I did," Starfire said walking up to the high hanging net.

Raven walked over to her friends who were now gathering around the net.

"Raven did you feel anything?" Robin asked her.

"I felt a breeze but that's it," she said with a shrug

"Exactly, I think maybe we should go in and watch a movie," Robin said in worry. Robin walked to the stairs and the others followed. "Raven you coming?"

"I'll be in there in a minute." Raven said looking at the sky. Robin looked at her then went down stairs with the others.

Raven could since a weird force. Something that was not usually there, a new pressure. She heard a noise from behind her. She turned around to see a hawk sitting on the side of tower. She walked closer to the hawk. _This must have been what was flying around us._

"Hello Raven," said the hawk looking at her. Raven freaked out. The hawk looked like a normal red-tailed hawk. The only things different was a white circle around its eye and a scar that ran down the middle of its head to its beak.

"Ho…How do you know my name?" Raven managed to get out.

"I know you quite well, all of you quite well," the hawk said turning its head side ways. "I know everything that has happened to you and everything that will happen," she said with a laugh.

"What is your name?" she asked the bird

The bird started to laugh extensively. "You only need to know me as The Keeper."

"Ok Keeper why are you here I can since that you are a higher being then us."

"Can't I just come and peak in on you," the bird said, "And I kinda need your help retrieving something."

Raven rolled her eyes, "and what would that be?"

"Well Warp, you remember him?" the hawk continued, Raven nodded. "Well He stole something from a friend of mine, and he came here."

"So you want us to track him down and get it back," Raven told the bird back to see if she got it right. "Then why didn't you come down when we were all up here?"

The Bird laughed, "Well first of all it's fun to torment you all, and two it has a bigger importance to you then them so I wanted to tell you first."

"So what is it that he stole and why does it involve me?"

"He stole a crown with a Blue Star Sapphire on it," the bird said looking around, "and it kinda belongs to a different version of you from a different dimension," she conitued under her breath hoping Raven could not hear her.

"What, there's more then one of me?" Raven said in confused tone.

"Uh, yeah technically yes and technically no. I'm not going to go into detail. Will you help me?" the bird asked.

"I will, but let's go talk to the titans." Raven said starting to walk the stairs.

"Wait!" the Keeper yelled. Raven turned around. "Will they freak out if you let in a bird?"

Raven Shrugged. "I don't think so."

"Well lets not risk it," the Keeper said transforming into a hooded being. Her Face and body was hidden by a big purple cloak. "Now we can go see him."

Raven looked at the cloaked figure. There was something weird about this girl or "Keeper" or what ever she was. The two walked down to the commons.


	2. To the past !

See I told you we would get there, and that there was a point to the first part. Rivrin is a very very important character to Starteller794. You people who don't know who the keeper is, do you have any clue yet? I do not own teen titans, but I do own this Keeper.

Chapter 2

"So you want us to help you get this crown thing back," Robin said. He found it vary weird that this person who they have never seen before and was completely covered came and asked them for help. "Why should we help you?"

"Well you guys are heroes and I need a hero. Also he's in your city, and I know everything about you," The Keeper said with a giggle.

"And the person it belon-" Raven started but the hooded being quickly covered her mouth so she could not continue. Raven looked down at her and saw the glow of her eyes from inside her hood and decided not to tell them that part.

Robin pulled Raven away from the group. "Is this person safe to trust?" Robin asked her. Raven thought for a second, she didn't think the person was a threat, just an annoyance.

"Yes, I think we can trust her," Raven told him. Robin looked at her with confusion but trust. He had no reason to not trust Raven and Raven had talked to this "Keeper" more then he had. He accepted Raven's choice and went back to the group.

"Ok, we will help you," Robin said to the person.

"Yippie!" Yelled the figure clapping its hands. "YAY I will go tell Rivrin and I will be right back" the Keeper said as she walked out of the room.

"Uh is it just me or was that lady crazy?" Beast Boy asked after the Keeper exited earshot from the rest of them.

"Yeah I think she is a little crazy, but I have a strange feeling of connection to her don't you guys?" Raven asked.

"I kinda do," Starfire pointed out. The boys all shook there heads and looked at them like they were the insane ones.

"Yes, they are going to help you. I will be there when I get it back and tell Rivrin to stop spazing" the Mysterious person said into its watch. In it was another person who was some what dressed like her. She could here a voice in the back ground.

"OK Rivrin Shut Up!" The other being said to the back ground noise. "She will get your crown back. Any way if we need anything we will call you and we will take care of the rest of your stuff for you."

"Ok, and occasionally I will check in," Keeper finished up the conversation and went back to the titans.

The titans watched the person renter the room. "So we better get started," It said looking in Robin's direction.

"Uh, we can start now, I guess," Robin said looking at the others. The others nodded to the idea.

The Titans and the Keeper went to down town Jump city. They figured it would be the best place to catch Warp, who was probably after some more goods to take to the future with him. They searched every bank, jewelry store, and museum, but had no success.

"May I make a suggestion," the Keeper asked the titans. "I think we should check the library."

"Uh, why do think that," Robin asked her. As soon as he did Cyborg's arm started to beep. He looked down at the flashing display.

"Um.. There was just a break in at the library." Cyborg said looking up from the map.

Robin looked at the Keeper. "How did you know that?" Robin still thought there was something wrong with her.

She giggled, "Incompetence, it is so funny, you should know." Robin just let go of that comment for now. He would think about it more when they didn't have to catch a thief. He just took off running towards the library everyone following.

Warp was after a book called The Desert. It had been stolen by enemies of the city in the future and along with other books, were burned. He quietly Ran up and down the shelves. He didn't know where he would find the book. He then walked past a display case, he stopped and went back to take a second look at the case. It took him a second but he realized what he wanted was in it. He picked up the closest statue and smashed the case open. In a split second sirens started going off around him, lights flashing everywhere. He turned and ran towards the door but it was too late.

"I thought you had learned your lesson about time traveling," Robin said hopping down next to him from the top of the book self. He punched Warp in the face. The villain fell to the ground in surprise.

"Wait how did he turn back to an adult, didn't we leave him as a baby last time," BB said running into the battle.

"Ha that is for me to know and you not to find out," Warp said in his defense as he tried to fight back Beast Boy's gorilla form. Starfire flew above him and shot him with her starbolts. Cyborg shot his sonic cannon at the same time. Raven came in and threw books at the thief but he quickly dodged them all.

The keeper just stood there watching them, with an occasional Giggle. She knew they would win, she knew everything.

Starfire came up behind him while he was fighting with Robin and picked him up with her alien strength. She threw him into a big book case and he fell to the ground. He quickly jumped up and made a portal. He looked at the titans and waved as he disappeared through the portal. All of them followed him, tackling him. All around them was completely white and a strange force felt to be pulling them forward. Robin punched Warp and hit his time belt.

Then random scenes of history flashed before them. They saw Martin Luther king, then World War 1, then the Civil war, and the Revolutionary war. They seemed to be going back in time. Things stopped around them. They found themselves all on a mud road they looked around them. Dirt roads, horses, people in strange outfits everywhere, and tons of swords.

"Uh.. Where are we?" BB asked looking around while Robin got back the stolen goods. "It looks like were in some sick fairy tale.

Giggles came from behind him. The Keeper stood up and got out of the pile of people, and dusted her self off. "Welcome England in the 1500s. Or you guys might know it better as the time of Shakespeare."

The titans stared in terror and amazement.


	3. We need to get home

Ok people this chapter kinda has a lot in it so its longer. I have no clue how to describe this type of clothing so that part you might not understand completely. People who don't now who the keeper is, this chapter is a big hint to that. Rivrin and the other girl is Starteller. I do not own Teen Titans. But I do own this Keeper and Mumik Oigo which I really do own and really is what it is in here.

Chapter 3

"What do you mean time of Shakesphere, who is he?" Beast Boy asked. Raven should have known, BB had never read an actual book in his life.

"I am William Shakespeare," a voice said from behind them. A Man in a weird colored outfit was standing next the Keeper. They seemed to know each other, that did not surprise Raven at all now.

Robin grabbed Warp by the throat. "Take us home NOW!" He told the villain shaking him.

"I can't you broke my belt, and when I fix it I am going to leave you here," Warp said as he ran down a dark ally. Robin looked at the Crown and the book in his hands, and turned around to see a strange man talking to the keeper. They talked to each other like they knew each other. _How is that possible? They can't know each other, she's from our time and he's from here._ He walked over to the Keeper and handed her the crown.

"I think this is what you have been looking for," Robin said looking up at the guy. The guy looked familiar some how.

A squeal escaped the Keepers mouth. She started jumping up and down. "Oh yeah, I shall go return it. My friend William is going to let you stay with him, till you get back to your time."

"Which will be now! Were going to find away to get back now," Robin blurted out not letting her finish her sentence.

The keeper laughed, "Oh, trust me you will not find a solution that quickly, so just go with him and get a good nights sleep and try to find a way home tomorrow. I will be back tomorrow," the keeper said as she turned into her hawk form and flew off.

The titans stared in shock. Raven laughed to herself. She forgot that they did not know she could do that.

The titans followed William back to his house. "Sorry it's not cleaner, I didn't think you guys would be here that quick," he said stepping over something's on the floor. "It will be like having the house to yourselves. Most of the time I will be in my bedroom writing. I have a every tight schedule on my productions. You will probably only see me when I come out for food, or if I have to get to the theater.

"Wait, you were expecting us?" Robin asked.

"Uh, yeah B- I mean the Keeper told me you were coming," William said as he nervously looked at them all.

"How did she know we were coming, and how the hell did she tell you," Robin was starting to get very frustrated by this mysterious Keeper.

"I think that was a mistake," the writer said to Raven. Raven nodded.

Starfire went over to Robin and laid her hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down. "Robin, please we should be thanking the Keeper for getting us shelter. Things will be ok," she said as she huggied him.

Raven was amazed by this place, she had learned a lot from her book. She felt that Robin's anger was misplaced. It should have been on Warp not the Keeper. The Keeper was the good person in this strange fight of mind.

When out of sight the Keeper opened a dimensional portal and went through. On the other side it looked to be a whole different place. It looked to be an old city. She flew to an open door and landed. She then turned into a Brown cat with midnight night blue stripes and her normal purple eyes. With a flick of her tail she walked in the door. In side it looked like a weaponry store. On the walls were every type of bladed weapon ever made. She walked through that room into a sitting room. She could see a person sitting in a chair writing and a bird on a perch next to her.

An evil laugh came from the figure in the chair. The cat rolled her eyes. "Who are you killing now?" the cat asked. She knew her friend had a fun time killing and messing with the people she controlled. The person and bird both turned around to see the cat. They both jumped up. The Keeper turned back to her human form and continued to walk to them.

"Brit! You got my crown back," the bird said flying over to her and taking back her crown then landing back on her perch. The Keeper walked over to the person. The other person put down her hood. She had shoulder length almost black hair and bright green eyes. She appeared to be in her later teen years. The keeper put down her hood to talk to her friend. She also had shoulder length brown hair and had beautiful purple eyes. The features of her face were soft and she her eyes were bigger and cuter then most eyes.

The Two friends hugged. "Thank you for getting Rivrin's Crown back, for some reason she thought she would die with out it," the green eyed girl said glaring at the bird. The two girls were best of friends and inseparable. "Did you have fun with the titans?"

The purple eyed girl giggled, "Yes it is fun to torment them. I just left them in the 1500s. There staying with Shakesphere."

"And your going to just leave them there, even thought they helped you?" the green eyed girl asked.

"I well let them go home after a while. I have some plans for them first," the Keeper said as she started to laugh evilly. The other girl and bird joined her in her evil laughing.

"I have to get writing, so can you guys run some errands for me?" William asked as he dashed around the house. All the titans were standing in front of him in proper attire. Cyborg was dressed in an outfit with puffy sleeves and no pants just tights. He looked at himself in horror, he looked horrible. Beast boy was wearing a weird layered jump suit. The top part which looked to be a tee shirt was yellow and was button up, while the bottom layer was red and loose. The red part made the out fit long sleeved and also the "pants" were the same red material . "I think I look good," he said running his hands down his body. The out fit also showed off something important and not to mention big.

Robin was in a rich sailors outfit. He was in a half way normal long sleeve shirt with cuffs and a frilly neck. The pants were loose with a spiral all the way down the legs.

Starfire was in an orange velvet dress. The squared neck line was trimmed in fancy material. It had a nice design on the front. The skirt part of the dress Ved opening in front to show a pretty pattern materal underneath it . With it she also had a wrap, a necklace with an emerald hanging from it and a hat.

Raven had a red elegant dress on. One she thought you would wear to a party. The neck line was higher then most and it had beautiful draping sleeves. The dress opened like Stars to show off an elegant pattern. She had tied her hair back and had it pulled up with a dragon hair stick. She replaced her normal brooch with one that had jewels on it that would match the dress. She thought that the dress was pretty.

"Hopefully the outfits I picked out for you will get you some respect in this town," He said darting around trying to collect all his papers. "The list of things is on the table, oh and I have something else for you," he said stopping and picking up something's on the other side of the table. "Since you really can't use your powers, well at least not with out weirding people out I got you theses," He picked up a sword and gave it to Robin. It was a long silver sword with a blue handle. It was very sleek in design and had a normal black leather sheath.

"Do I get one, please, please, please!" Beast Boy pleated. Falling to his knees and kissing the writers feet.

"Of course you do," the writer said picking up another sword and handing it to him. It was slightly shorter then robins and had a slight curve to it. The handle was made of a mahogany colored wood. With a black sheath with a metal belt loop.

He then picked one up and handed it to Cyborg. It was wider then the other two and very straight. The handle also seemed to be made of wood with metal hilt and a leather sheath.

"For you two," he said the girls, "I got you daggers, Girls normally don't carry weapons and if they do there hidden. So both your dresses have hiding spots for them," he picked what appeared to be a small silver sword and gave it to Starfire. It was every pointy and was sharp on both sides. The hilt was curved and had a weird design that looked like plants on it. The Handle was chain and the tip had a weird design. The sheath was also metal and had the same kind of plant design on it.

"Ah, Raven I have a special one for you," He said handing her one that at first glance looked like Star's but after looking at it more in detail she saw it was different. It was more detailed and the end of the dagger looked more like the bud of a plant which Starfire' didn't have, "This one is very important to me and this one has a name," she looked up at him. "Its name is Mumik Oigo (Moo-mik Oi-go)." He looked at his watch.

"I got to go now I'm late, like I said the list is on the table," he said running out of the room.


	4. DIE!

This chapter was fun, it has blood !!!!!. I don't think I have anything else to say. I do not own Teen Titans, but I do own the Keeper. Oh, I also refer to Mumik Oigo as just Mumik sometimes.

Chapter 4

The Hawk flew to the window of where the titans were staying. It sat on the side and watched the Titans scurry around doing chores. She went inside and turned to her human form with her hood up. She called over Raven to see what they were doing. Even thought she already knew she asked anyway.

"Were doing all the chores on the list," she got out while she was sweeping the floor. "Man I got to go to the store. Beast Boy! Can you come with me to the store?" she said scurrying around to find the money and Mumik.

"Oooooooooh, I want to come," the Keeper squealed.

"You can come, but I have just one question," Raven said looking around for where BB had ran off to.

"Yes of course," the Keeper said following her around.

"Are you every not happy,"

"Of course I am silly, really I am not so happy on the inside but I try to hide it and think of good things," the Keeper said hugging Raven. Beast Boy walked around the corner from his and Robin's room to the Kitchen. He saw the Keeper hugging Raven and stopped.

He walked right past them to the door. "I am not going to ask." Raven and the Keeper looked at each other then ran out the door after him.

* * *

Robin and Cyborg were sitting in Robin's and BB's room trying to find away back home. Starfire was trying to help them in anyway she could. They had run many scenarios on Cyborg's computers but had come up empty.

"Is there any way I can help you, friend and my love," Starfire said standing next to the bed that the boys were sitting on.

"I don't think there is Star," Robin said with a sigh. He looked up at Star's loving face. He had to smile at her, he just couldn't resist.

"How about you two lovers go have some fun and see what there is to do here," Cyborg said with a smile. "I will keep working."

Robin smiled at Cyborg and nodded. He grabbed Star's hand and ran out of the room.

"So Keeper where did you go?" Beast boy asked the Keeper who was still covered by her big cloak. Raven's arm was linked to BB's as they walked down the street. The Keeper was on the other side of Raven.

"Um, on the other side of town, yeah," the Keeper said trying to think on her feet. They weren't ready to know everything she knew. Raven eyeballed her.

The Town square was busy. Food stands everywhere. There were two big water troughs in the middle. People of every work class were running around and working booths. They came up to a fresh produce stand. Raven and the Keeper worked to pick out just the right produce while Beast boy just stood there.

"Why did we bring him?" the Keeper whispered to Raven. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Because most girls were escorted," Raven said, "And so he can carry our stuff."

"But, we can protect ourselves, and true," she said with a giggle. Raven joined her.

* * *

Starfire and Robin were sitting in an orchard. It was the time of the year when the apple trees were full of magnificent flowers. They sat at the base of one of the many trees. There was a slight breeze which blew around some of the petals making it even pretty.

Starfire was leaning on Robin' Shoulder. "Robin do you think we well ever get home?"

Robin kissed her forehead. "I don't know Star, I hope we do but I will be ok if we don't."

"You mean you don't care if we never see anything we use to know ever again," Starfire asked in shock. She thought that, that wasn't the normal Robin.

"I don't want to never see that stuff again but I'm ok with it. Do you know why?" Robin asked stroking the side of her face. She shook her head no. "Because I have you," he said kissing her. "I Love you Star."

Starfire smiled. "I love you too," she managed to get out before Robin pulled her into another kiss.

Raven had got the food she was supposed to get and now they were waiting on BB who was playing in the water. Raven rolled her eyes. She saw the Keeper run over there and now they were having a water fight. Raven stood there watching the people around her.

A guy in a black outfit walked up to Raven. "I have not seen you here before, I would have remembered that beautiful face. I am Joseph," the boy said kissing her hand. She blushed at the guy's compliment. Beast boy saw what was going on but didn't think of it as a threat yet.

The guy stroked her face. "You look like you like to have fun," he said with a smile. "I think you should come with me," he conitued as he rubbed his hand all over her, while holding on to her arm with the other. He lifted up her dress and slides his hands under it playing with everything she had.

She pushed him away but it didn't work. He then took her arm and ran off with her. Beast boy and the Keeper ran after them.

The Boy took her to an ally. He pushed her up against the wall and stuck himself inside her. He pounded in and out as fast as he could, he had to work fast, he knew someone would come to her rescue.

First she screamed in pain before her walls opened for the intruder. The pain then became bearable. She actually almost started to like the pain and pleasure.

Beast Boy and the Keeper ran to the ally. Beast boy quickly drew his sword.

"Get away from her!" he yelled as he ran into the ally. The guy knew his luck was up unless he could kill this person. He took him self out of her and she fell to the ground. He quickly drew his sword as well. The Keeper ran to Raven's side and helped her rise and get further away from the fight.

"If you want her you're going to have to kill me," Beast Boy said to the rapist. The guy tried to get it over with as fast as he could. He ran toward beast boy and tried to stab him right in his chest. Beast Boy dodged the attack and tried to hit him back. The guy blocks it then gets despite and aims for any place. But Beast Boy was too good he dodged and blocked everything the guy could dish. The guy spun around and cut Beast boy's arm. Blood instantly seeped around the rip in his cloths and made the spot discolored. Raven quietly came up behind the guy when he was fighting BB. She took out her dagger and stabbed him right through his back. He froze then fell to the ground. With one moan he took his last breath. Raven pulled out the dagger and wiped it on the lifeless guy's cloths. The dirt around him started to puddle with blood from his mouth, nose and ears. They all looked at each other and ran, leaving the body there hoping no one had seen them.


	5. So much for Romeo and Juliet

Sorry its been so long, school started again (which means I am not going to be able to post as often) and I just had to deal with a bad break up. Anyway can anyone guess who this keeper is suppose to be? (Starteller you can not guess cause that's not fair) I do not own Teen Titans, but I do own this Keeper.

Chapter 5

"Oh come on friend you must come with us to the fun sword advent," Starfire said to Raven. They had found about a tournament and were planning to go. All the titans and the keeper were standing by the door waiting for Raven to follow.

Raven took another step back and crossed her arms. "There is no way I am going back out there," she told them. She tried to be as clear and as strong as possible. There was no way she was going back out there. BB sighed and walked back over to Raven. He gave her a big hug.

"Raven its ok I will protect you," he said stroking the side of her face and looking into her beautiful lavender eyes which were full of fear. He could see the tears building up in her eyes.

"I know, but I still don't want to," she replied collapsing back into his chest.

The keeper walked up behind them and put her hand on Beast boy's shoulder. "I will stay here with her and you guys can go."

BB nodded, Beast boy stood still for a little bit longer before removing Raven's head from his chest. "I promise I will never let anything like that happen to you again," he promised as he kissed her forehead and gave her to the Keeper. The Keeper hugged her then looked up at the titans. She waved them out the door then took Raven to a chair.

The titans headed out the door, Beast boy stopped and turned back around to glance at Raven one more time, then walked back out the door. He hated seeing Raven hurting, especially for something like this. He felt responsible, he was suppose to be there to protect her and one of the worst things possible happened to her. How could he do that to someone he loved.

………………………………...

The keeper walked over to the small kitchen area and made Raven a cup of tea. She walked back over to her and handed her the cup. Raven accepted the cup and smelt it. A small smile crept across her face. She looked up at the keeper.

"It's my favorite, how did you know?" she asked the Keeper, as she sat down in a chair next to her.

A small quite giggle came from underneath the dark hood. "Oh, I have my ways," the Keeper replied trying to be as sensitive as she could. A noise came from the back room. The tall writer appeared from around the corner. He looked around and saw the lack of people in the room.

He walked over to the kitchen and started to make himself some tea as well. "Ah, my guess is every ones at the Sword Games," he said looking up from his cup which was turning browner as if by magic from tea leaves. The 2 girls shook there heads yes to the answer. "Then why aren't you guys there with them?"

Raven sighed and looked downward. The Keeper looked at her then at William. "Something happened and now Raven is kind of afraid and wanted to stay here," William's face quickly turned from carefree to sorrowful.

"What?" he said picking up his cup and grabbing a chair next to the two girls. The Keeper looked at Raven waiting for permission to proceed with the story. Raven looked up at her for a short time then nodded before her eyes returned to her cup.

"When we went into the middle of town this morning, something happened," The keeper started. William nodded at what had been said. "BB and I kinda left her alone and a guy kinda raped her," she said nervously, not knowing what the writer was going to do next.

William's eyes grew very large. He put his hand on the girls shoulder. "Are you ok?" he said with as much compassion has he could gather from the back of his throat. The scared titan shook her head then looked up at the tall man. He could see the fear in her eyes. Her eyes seemed to be screaming for safety, and relief from this fear and stress which had fallen upon her. "We must go tell the guards this guy must be caught!" He said standing up.

"Um, we can't" The Keeper said. William looked at them in confusion. "We kind of killed him,"

"What do you mean you killed him?" William yelled. He was now pacing around the room. "Even if he did something like that it is still illegal," he continued as he was tugging at his hair.

The Keeper rolled her eyes. "It's not like anyone saw us, it was in a dark alley and no one was near us. William gave her a skeptical look. The keeper rolled her eyes again. " Fine I will go spy and see if anybody knows anything, and if the body is still there I will go get rid of it." she said getting up. "Raven stay here and William will stay with you," she continued as she let out an annoyed growl and walked to the window. She turned around one more time, they could since an evil stare on her face, as she turned into a brown cat with blue stripes and jumped out the window.

Raven looked at the window in shock then turned to William. "Did you know she could do that?" she said still amazed.

William looked at her with a small smile, "You don't know the half of it," he then walked to the table and picked up his cup. He turned back to Raven. "I have to go back to writing, do you want to come with me?" she smiled softly and followed her host. Since she had read that book when they were at the tower she was very interested in his work. She followed him though the short hallway by all there bedrooms till they got to the end where it opened into a large bedroom.

The room was rather bare. It had a big bed in the middle with a huge cluttered desk, a small bedside table with a oil lamp, a trunk at the end of the bed and a window seat at the big window. He pulled up a chair beside his chair and offered it to her. She excepted then sat down. After making sure she was seated he sat.

He handed her a stack of papers. "This is my newest project, please read it and tell me what you think. Especially if you don't like something," She looked at the papers and started reading them. After getting half way down the page she realized what she was reading. _This is __Romeo and Juliet_She gave a quick small evil smile. She could influence the writing of one of the most famous writings in history, and she had major plans for this important pile of papers.


	6. The Globe Theater

I was reading about William and the Globe Theater for this chapter, and I found out that some scholars think he was BI! In addition, yes I know some of my facts are completely off, but I need them that way to work. As Shakespeare was between 29-33 when he first wrote, Romeo and Juliet and I made him around 25-27. And had been marred once and I don't really know if he was at this time for real but were going to say he's not. Any way I do not own Teen Titans, I just own the Keeper (who I just realized is not in this chapter.) And Ms. Super if you read this, ha I used a vocab word.

Chapter 6

The titans had returned from there adventure and stood in the empty front room. Everything was in its place except for three chairs, which seemed to form a small semi circle. They all looked at each other in confusion.

Beast boy looked around the room franticly. He had to know if Raven was ok. It was his fault before, that she got hurt, he could not stand to do it to her again. He ran from room to room looking for his beloved Raven.

She was not in the girls' bedroom or the guys'. He ran to the small washroom where he also found nothing. The only room left was William's. The door was closed and he had probably not known they left, so he didn't bother disturbing the stressed out man.

It seemed left and right he had to write a new play or go to the theater and work there. Beast boy had only seen him come out to get tea or run out the door and never had, had a conversation with him. He returned to the main room and rejoined his friends.

"I can't find her, or the Keeper," he said worriedly.

"I am sure they are ok," Robin piped up from the small group of quite teens. "The Keeper would not let anything happen to her. She probably just convinced Raven to get out of the house."

BB nodded and slowly walked to his room. He opened the door to his room and went in; he then took one look behind him then closed the door. He lurched forward on to his bed, his face smashing into the softness of the layers of soft newly quilted blankets. _How could I have failed her again?_ He thought has he barely lifted his head to look at his surroundings. A different side of his mind began to talk to him._**There is no reason to think that you failed her**_His head started to debate.

_Then where is she, and I don't think the Keeper can protect her, _the other voice started to reason.

**I think the keeper might surprise you. I can since something strange about her.**

_Sure and I am the king of America_

**America doesn't have a King, you Twit! I am insulted to be part of your mind.** Beast Boy shrugged off the voices and sat up. He had to find her.

………………………………...

Raven grabbed an ink quill and started to write on a piece of paper. She wrote as fast and as accurate has she could, she had many thoughts to get down before she forgot. William looked at what she was writing and smiled.

Raven looked back at him and smiled. She hated some of the things in the classic tale and was happy she could change things. She stopped writing and handed the paper to her writing partner. He quickly read the paper and laughed.

He looked up from the paper to her eyes. She could tell that there was some deeper connection in his eyes then what he was showing but did not ponder it. "Do you really think is the best way to end the story?" William asked her. She shook her head yes with a smile. She changed the ending completely hopping that the people of this century would like it has much of the people of her time would. She had discovered that a lot of people hated the ending.

He smiled back out her and went to organizing the papers. "I will go run this to the theater, this will probably only is a rough draft. We will probably have to do a little changing after the owner reads it. Do you want to come with me?" She smiled and nodded to the writer's kind invitation.

He scooped up the papers and opened the door. He politely nodded her out first before following and closing the door behind him. They walked through the front room where Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were sitting and headed out the door. Robin saw her and waved as she headed out the door. When they gone Robin went to BB's room and told him what he had seen.

………………………………...

Raven linked arms with William and they headed towards the theater. They walked by the market, which brought the incident back into her head. All the feelings and pain came back. She quickly decided to just close her eyes and think about something more pleasant thought in the hope that William would lead her through the maze safely.

He looked down at her and sighed at her. He shouldn't have brought her this way; he should have taken her the long way. He then guided her through the obstacles making sure he would not make her hit anything.

After they had gotten through the square, he stopped and touched the side of her face, letting her know she could open her eyes. She looked down at first but then changed her glance to look at his face. He looked passionate and caring. The intense colors in his eyes just made him more attractive, but she knew he was too old and changed her look to her surroundings. To her right was a magnificent tall building. At the top was a black flag, she had remembered reading that black flag meant they were playing or were going to play a tragic.

He was still looking at her face. His smile grew larger at the sight of her expression of the theater. He took her hand and led her inside the building.

It was just as she had read. There was one stage that was rather plain, and it had one upper balcony on it. There was a big space at the foot of the stage where she had read that poor people would stand. She even knew that the people down here would grab at the feet of the actors and through stuff at them. Then there were three floors above it. They all were for richer people. There was even a big wooden chair in the middle of the second floor where the queen would sit.

A man in a dark blue robe stepped out on the platform from the tiring area (also know as back stage, but they called it that so I am going to, too.) "Ahh, it's about time," the person said as he stepped off the platform towards them. "I have been waiting to read this fabulous story of yours for ages." He continued as he turned to Raven. "Who is this wonderful lady," he said kissing her hand. "I am Richard Burbage; I am one of the co owners of his wonderful facility."

She nodded at the polite fellow. "This is a friend of mine, her name is Raven," William said for the shy girl.

"Raven if you would like to follow us backstage we will have someone show you around while I talk to my friend William here," the Man said. William gave him a look of confusion and then looked at Raven told her it was ok. With a moment of dubiousness, she followed the two men to the back.


	7. melody

I'm sorry its been so long since I have wrote. I have been busy, not as busy as a lot of people but still busy. I WARN YOU THIS HAS CAT PORN!!!!!!! So you have been warned. I do not own Teen Titans, but I do own my keeper and melody, wait I think I own her. I own this melody, not the original of her but my version I do. J And this in a way has to really do with something in my life.

Chapter 7

Beast Boy ran down the street looking for some one who resembled Raven or the Keeper. The streets were rather bare. Here and there, there were some kids playing or a lady taking some last minute dinner supplies back to her home. It was getting close to dinner time so most people were resting peacefully in there houses.

He ran to the town square. Some of the stands had closed for the night and some were still open. The only people there besides himself and the stand keepers were some peasants bathing in the fountain. He hated coming back to this place, it reminded him of the harsh crude things that had happened to Raven, which made him worry worse. It only made him want to find her more.

………………………………...

"And this is were we keep all the props not being used for the current play," said a tall thin man with long brown hair pulled back. He was showing Raven the wonderful place which was called The Globe Theater. The theater was very detailed and in ways was a lot like theaters back in her time. But yet in ways there were completely different. The basic elements were the same, but were set up differently.

When the tour was over she was guided back out into the huge circular sitting room. There she sat on the first row watched the rehearse until William returned.

………………………………...

The keeper who was still in her cat form walked down the streets of the old city. She had gone and hid the body and had got rid of all evidence. Not one person had seen the killing. She walked back into the main square.

There were other cats in the plaza as well. Luckily it was normal to see cats and dogs run in the streets wildly. A yellow tom cat came up to the mistress of magic. He looked at her and circled her. It had very lustful eyes, and she knew what it wanted, but there were too many people that would see her transform.

The Yellow cat pounced and hit its mark. She tried to squirm free from his grasp but it was useless. She was helpless as the cat mounted her.

"Look mommy its two cats having sex," a little boy said from his mothers side pointing in there direction. The keeper looked at the boy in annoyance then tried to get free from the animal. She tried to speak cat to the creature but it didn't care and kept working with out words.

"GET OFF MY MASTER!!!!!" the keeper heard from behind her. She heard the tom cat hiss and then screech in pain and then it let go over her. She turned around to see her rescuer, even though she already knew who it was. A small half grown cat was attacking the tom. This cat looked a lot like herself but had blue eyes and purple stripes and was missing the stripe on the top of its head.

The cat jumped and scratched the evil hormone possessed cat in the face, and the tom ran away. The cat smiled and walked over to the keeper. The keeper gave it annoyed look. "Didn't I tell u to stay home and not come find me!" The Keeper said to the smaller cat.

"But" the cat replied in defense.

"But what, I did didn't I,"

The cat sighed. "Yes but I just saved your life master."

"You didn't save my life, he wasn't going to kill me," the keeper said rolling her eyes.

"Ok, well I saved your relationship with your boyfriend, do you know what would have happened if I hadn't saved you."

" He would have come kill the cat."

"Well yes but he would never do anything with you, not even if you got married, not even kiss u," The Keeper looked in confusion at what the other cat had said.

"What why?"

"You would have cat sperm in you, who would want to touch you," the annoying cat said to finished her argument. The Keeper growled under her breath and slapped the other cat.

"So why are you here anyway I thought I told you to stay home and take care of everything there," She was starting to get annoyed with her apprentice who didn't listen to her.

"Oh yah, the queen needed a favor. She wanted you to call her on your watch thingy," the cat explained.

"Then why didn't she just call me?" the Keeper said in confusion. Then started walking back to William's house and the other cat followed.

"Because someone has taken over the city and we can not call out," the cat said in fear.

"How is everyone, are they ok!" The Keeper said as she started running. She needed to hurry and get someplace where she could call them. "Where's Echo, and Bart are they ok, can they defeat them by themselves!"

"Yes there fine, and in hiding waiting to hear from you," the cat said trying to catch up with the Keeper.

"Ok I will call them and get Starteller over there. She can help too."

The cats ran back to there temporary home.

………………………………...

The cats ran into the house and changed back to there human form. Cyborg, Robin and Starfire were sitting in the living room playing chess when the two girls burst in and turned back to there normal form. The keeper started walking though the room and headed to one of the back rooms, When Starfire stopped her.

"Friend, who is your Friend?" Starfire asked her. The Keeper halted and look at the alien. As normal her hood was up so no one could see her.

"Oh, this is my apprentice Melody. Have fun with her, I have to go do something," said the Keeper heading farther back in the house.

"Is everything ok?" Robin asked her.

She replied weakly, "I don't know," as she left the room.

"Hi," melody said to the titans. She also had a robe like her master but it was white with red flames at the bottom, and she had a leather shoulder belt like the keeper sometimes did but instead of a weapon , it looked to hold a weird instrument.

"Hi," the others replied in sequence to the new masked figure. This made everything even weirder.


	8. Suicide

Wow I got another chapter up really fast. Well this one I couldn't wait to right. This chapter is really important to me. This has a lot of symbolism in it to. I am sorry that these last chapters have turned away from the titans some. I do not own the Teen Titans, but I do own the Keeper, this version of melody, and Salantas.

Chapter 8

The keeper flipped up her watch and pushed the button that connected her to her keeper friend Starteller. It beeped then a picture came upon the screen.

"Yes, what do you want I was drawing," Starteller said from the other side of the watch. The keeper lowered her hood to show her pretty face and long brown hair.

"We have a problem," the keeper said quietly. Starteller expression suddenly changed.

"What is wrong?"

"Salantas is under attack," The keeper said. She hated to think that her home country was getting destroyed as she spoke. She was a big part of the society.

"What, by who,"

"Melody said that the girl that we had got rid of has come back with vengeance. As if there is not enough confusion there anyway." The country was redesigning a lot of there government, and some of there beliefs.

"This isn't good, and this time when I get my hands on her she will die by the blade of my weapon. She has hurt you too much already."

"I can't get back there yet, so will you go in my place and help Echo and Bart?"

"Of course I will leave immediately," Starteller said disconnecting the feed. The keeper sat down on Raven's bed. _How could I have let this happen, everything is such a mess what do I do. _The Keeper sat there and cried in the dim light from the high window.

………………………………...

Raven and William walked through the door of his house, linked at the elbows. Robin, Cyborg and Starfire were still playing chess and had been joined by Melody. Raven came into the room smiling and the titans stared in amazement. It was not every often they saw the dark titan smile.

She looked at the titans and stared at them. "Where's Beast boy?"

"He is out looking for you," Melody said moving a chess space.

Raven looked at the girl in confusion. "Who the hell are you?"

"Oh," Robin said standing up, "This is Melody. She is a friend of the Keepers."

"I am her apprentice," melody piped up.

"Even if that's true, isn't that disgracing your self?" Cyborg said.

"No, were we come from anybody would love to be me. Yes I am one of her best friend but most important I am her apprentice.

"What ever," Cyborg rolled his eye; he knew he shouldn't have asked.

"Beast boy is out looking for me," Raven said looking at the floor, "I have to go find him!"

"No, he will come back, if you go looking for him chances are you wouldn't find him and then he would leave here again to find you since you went to go find him. It would be a big game of fox and geese." Robin said putting his hand on her shoulder so she couldn't move.

"But I just can't stay here, while he goes searching," Raven said.

"Ok, I know what he looks like; I will go track him down. In the mean time stay here and see if Br- I mean the keeper will talk to you," Melody said standing up from her chair and heading out into the dim streets.

"Why do I need to talk to the keeper is everything ok?" Raven blurted out.

The titans looked at her sadness. "We don't know," Starfire replied looking at her team mates. "We don't think so. I get a vibe that something is every wrong."

Raven looked startled and ran in the direction of were Starfire said to find her.

………………………………...

Raven knocked on the door of the girls bedroom. "Hello Keeper are you in there?"

"Come in," a sad voice said from behind the door. Raven opened the door to find the room dark. In the middle of the room was the Keeper. Even with her hood up she could tell she was crying.

Raven sat down on the bed next to the Keeper. "Is something wrong?"

A small sad giggle came from the covered face. "How did u guess?"

Raven put her hand on the Keeper's shoulder. "Would you like to tell me what is going on."

"It's my world, were my home is. It is being attacked and from what I hear, it is being turned into a dark heartless place." The Keeper got out before bursting back into tears.

"Who is taking it over?"

"A girl by the name of Melsey. She was a person who our society and Starteller, Melody, and I kicked her out of the country. But apparently she has come back with reinforcements, and to make things worse the country was in a confusing state anyway. Rethinking a lot of things that they did and changing a lot of the focuses. I was an adviser and protector of the place. And I failed them horribly."

"That's not true, who knows if you were there when it happened you might have been of less help then you are here. What are you going to do?" Raven said looking at the Keeper play with her watch.

"I called a friend of mine and she is going there to help my friends regain control, but I myself have to stay here with you guys."

"No you don't you can go help them," Raven said in protest.

"No you don't understand right now I do have to stay here." the Keeper said as her phone beeped. She looked at it and pushed a button that brought a picture to the screen.

To Raven's surprise the Keeper put down her hood. She was so pretty, a wonderful face full of freckles, beautiful playful purple eyes and shoulder length brown straight hair. Her cheeks and eyes were red from crying.

"What do you have," the Keeper said to the person on the other side. The other girl looked to be in a cave. They heard explosions in the background.

"I am sorry to say it is worse then we had thought. Most of the people are hiding in the underground caves. The queen is held captive. Everything is getting destroyed and filled with darkness." the other person said.

"What about Echo and Bart? Have you found them? Are you guys planning?" The Keeper blurted out.

"I'm sorry friend but I have some bad news," the other person said, her voice instantly dropping and becoming slower. The Keeper and Raven looked at each other in fear.

The Keeper was having a hard enough time as is, she didn't need things to become worse.

"Brit, I'm sorry but Echo has gone missing, and Bart was captured. Apparently he was hung by his own chains this morning." The other person looked down at the floor through her hood. "I am so sorry, but I will do my best to try to save the rest of your world.

The Keeper held back most of the tears so she could talk. "Ok, but please don't get you self killed, I don't know what I would do if you died to," the Keeper cried.

"I won't I promise," the other person said before the screen went blank. The Keeper broke into tears and fell to the ground.

"It will be ok," Raven said kneeling next the sad girl.

_I must get rid of this I have to._ The keeper sat there crying. _Please god help me. Make everything ok again._ She stood up and walked to the small table. Raven got up and followed her. She picked up her dagger and took it out of its sheath. _I want to die._ She took the blade and placed it to her chest.

Raven sensed what she was doing. " NO! You can't do that!" Raven said as she grabbed her hand with the knife and moved it away from her body. "I will not let you."

………………………………...

Beast boy came through the door with Melody. "Is she ok?" he said in a hurry. "Where is she?"

Starfire walked up to the changeling. "It is ok she is helping the Keeper with something that has happened. Raven is ok. Just wait a while to go see her."


	9. nightmare

Wow its been a long time since I have actually sat down and wrote. This chapter has a lot about the Keeper again. I think there will only be one more chapter that is really about the Keeper. And you get to learn about my country that doesn't really exist but yet it does in my head. Anyway I do not own Teen Titans, but I do own this Keeper, Mumik Oigo, Salantas, and I own these versions of Melody and Momo, but not the thought of them in general.

Chapter 9

It had gotten dark in the olden city. Most people in the house had turned in for the night. The house was quite, and isolated from the unsafe ness of the streets. Raven had finally gotten the Keeper to calm down and now she was asleep in Raven's bed as Raven looked out at the beautiful night sky. It was a full moon and every star and object in the night sky was clearly visible. From the window Raven could only see the top of buildings and the sky. She could here people out on the streets, there were people rushing around having to do a quick errand, and the peasants who lived on the street. The peasants were never quite at any hour of the day or night.

Raven glanced down at the sleeping figure. Her hood had slipped down so her face was fully visible. Her medium length hair laid quietly on her shoulders and the bed. She looked to be completely at peace._ I'm sorry my friend. I wish I could help you more. _Raven said to her self looking back up at the beautiful dark sky.

The keeper might have looked peaceful, but she was anything but. While her body was resting, her mind was wondering back to Salantas.

………………………………... Dream sequence …………………..

The keeper walked into the main city called Hinomori. The peaceful city was abandoned. The olden city was normally bustling with people moving and kids playing. Normally all of the buildings were old Chinese style and looked like they came straight from the movie Mulan. But for some reason the buildings were damaged, if they weren't completely destroyed they were burned or the roofs were missing. The keeper walked down the empty dusty streets of the city, and navigated to the bridge which led over the giant lake and to the castle that was on the island in the middle. This is where the queen, melody, and she herself lived, also Starteller when she came to visit.

She walked up to where the giant doors of the castle use to be, and looked in. The doors looked to be blown off by something. She walked in and went straight to the thrown chamber where the queen was known to be.

As she walked up to the door she could sense there was something wrong, she could sense a weird ora coming from the room. She pushed open the door to find a destroyed room. The normally purple walls were burnt, the pictures on the walls were on the ground and holes took there place. The top of the thrown was destroyed with only the seat remaining.

From the corner she could hear labored breathing, obviously some one was injured. She walked over to the corner to find their queen. She had multiple abrasions all over her body, and her gown was covered in blood.

"Brit B-" she mumbled out before she fell unconscious.

The Keeper knelt down beside the fallen queen. She felt her chest, she had stopped breathing. She laid the body down and started to cry.

"WHY !!!!" The Keeper yelled at the top of her lungs. "What is going on here?" she managed to get out between sobs.

"Help us!!!" to voices yelled behind her. She turned around to see Melody and her other friend Momo running towards her. She got to her feet as they conitued to come closer.

"What's going on?!" The Keeper asked the two girls.

"It's behind us!!" Momo yelled.

"What is?" The Keeper asked.

Just as she asked, the roof ripped off the castle to reveal two giant monsters. One was a big black bird that was in the shape of a flamingo and the other was a big black fiery dog.

The keeper fired big bolts of lightning at the two big nightmares but it had no effect. The big dog picked her up and licked her.

The Keeper looked confused, both creatures that were just trying to kill her was smiling now and happy. The dog put her on his back and took her back to a cave. The two black figures watched after her and brought everything she would ever need to her.

Then out of the blue the two creatures turned into people. The dog turned into a tan dark haired guy, and the bird turned into a tall skinny girl with brown hair.

The girl then left the room to go prepare supper. The guy came over to her and stroked her cheek.

"You are so beautiful," he said. The Keeper blushed at his comment. "You will always be the girl for me," he said kissing her lightly on the lips. The Keeper was confused and love struck by the caressing from the boy.

The girl returned to the room with a plate full of food and handed it to the Keeper. "I made your favorite, cheese ravioli."

They all sat on the floor and the two people watched her eat. When she was done with her food she looked up to she the two grinning evilly. "Is some thing wrong guys?" she asked the two.

Just as she did they turned back to evil black figures and started attacking her again.

………………………………...

Raven saw that her friend was now tossing and turning in her bed. Raven went over next to her and used her healing powers to sooth the girl. Soon after the girl was resting peacefully again. She smiled then left the room to go get some tea.

She walked out into the living room to find Beast Boy. "How is she?" he asked.

"She is asleep," Raven sighed. In the earlier situation with The Keeper, Raven called on Beast Boy to keep her restrained while she got the girls suicide thoughts under control, and now BB knew the whole story.

"I feel so sorry for her; I know exactly how she feels. Not being able to save your world from being destroyed," Raven said looking down at her cup.

"I feel sorry for the both of you, and I will do anything for either of you," he said getting up from his chair and walking over to Raven. "Especially you," He said stroking her face.

Raven looked up into his eyes, and smiled. She loved Beast Boy she really did, always had but just never showed it. Beast Boy smiled back at her and kissed her forehead. "I will always be there for you, I promise."

………………………………...

After talking to Raven they both went back to check up on there weird friend. She was still sleeping, and after a few minutes Beast Boy dismissed him self and went to his room.

After seeing Raven's reaction to his promise he was even surer then ever that he loved her. He changed out of his cloths, put his sword next to his bed and hopped in, knowing that he would have a wonderful dreamful sleep. Drifting off to thoughts about his beloved.


End file.
